Hit and a miss
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic de somedayyou'llloveme "Hit and a miss" : Risa n'avait jamais été bonne en sports et il n'y avait pas d'exception. Mais bien sûr, Atsushi serait toujours là pour la rattraper. One-shot


_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : somedayyou'llloveme_

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou ! Ceci est ma … toute première fan fiction. Je l'ai écrite il y a quelques années pour le fun, et maintenant je me suis dit qu'il était temps de la poster !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Hit and a miss**

Après l'affaire Mimi, la relation entre Risa et Atsushi était revenue à la normale, enfin... pas totalement vu que les choses étaient différentes désormais, très différentes même. Ils n'étaient plus du tout « Hanshin Kyojin ». A part ça, tout allait bien.

Nous sommes à deux semaines de la remise des diplômes pour nos héros.

« Heinnn ? Du baseball ? » Se plaignit Risa plutôt fort après l'annonce du prof d'EPS.

« Koizumi ! Tu ne pourrais pas te taire ? » Lui demanda Atsushi en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. « Géante, » dit-il dans sa barbe.

*BONG*

Risa l'avait frappé à l'arrière de la tête.

« J'ai entendu, minus ! » Rétorqua Risa en le regardant.

« Ah ? Et si je l'avais fait exprès, justement ? » Répliqua Otani en lui renvoyant son regard.

« Ben tu as reçu ce que tu méritais. » Risa fit la moue.

« Ga ! Et arrête de faire cette tronche de cake, espèce de tête de poisson ! » S'exclama Atsushi avec un air de dégout.

« Eh ! C'est des façons de parler à ta petite copine ? » Lui cria Risa.

Atsushi ne dit rien il se colora juste d'une vive teinte de rouge.

« Ta…Tais-toi ! » Grommela-t-il, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Atsushi ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée que cette géante était sa copine il l'aimait mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire encore. Risa jeta un coup d'œil à sa figure et sut qu'il fallait s'arrêter là.

Le prof de sport sortit l'équipement tandis que Risa et Atsushi restaient silencieux. Ils finirent d'ailleurs dans la même équipe que Nobu et Nakao tandis que Chiharu et Suzuki passèrent chez l'adversaire.

Nakao était le premier à la batte, et Nobu l'encouragea avec des mots d'amour qui firent rougir Risa. Il frappa facilement la balle, l'envoyant si loin qu'il put aisément courir deux bases. Peu savaient que le pire était encore à venir.

Les gens du paradis devaient avoir une dent contre Risa, car c'était la suivante. Elle inclina sa tête, déglutit et s'avança sur le terrain. Elle tremblait littéralement sur le point de départ. La balle fut lancée.

*WHOOOSH*

La balle siffla vers Risa mais elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement et ressemblait à une lapine prise dans la lumière des phares.

« Strike ! » Cria l'arbitre.

« Allez Risa! Tu peux le faire! » L'encouragea Nobu.

Risa Koizumi n'avait jamais été du type athlétique elle était grande depuis toute petite et nous savons tous que de grandes jambes résultent en de fréquentes chutes. En général parce qu'on s'emmêle les pieds.

Elle se concentra une seconde et prit le courage de frapper. La balle était lancée à toute vitesse. Et puis…

*BAM*

Risa se réveilla dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'avoir frappé la balle de toutes ses forces et ensuite… plus rien. Ça lui rappela la fois où Otani avait eu de la fièvre et qu'elle était venue le voir. Otani s'était évanoui et l'avait « accidentellement » embrassé avant de tout oublier de l'incident.

« Euh ? K-Koizumi ! Tu es réveillée ! » S'écria Atsushi en accourant auprès de Risa.

« Que … ? Otani, il s'est passé quoi ? » Demanda Risa en levant la tête de l'oreiller juste pour aussitôt se faire repousser gentiment par Atsushi.

« Tu te souviens quand tu as tapé la balle avec ta batte ? »

« Euh… ouais, mais après ? »

« La balle t'a frappé pile au milieu du front, » lui annonça-t-il avec un sourire amoureux et tout en pouffant gentiment.

« Oh. Aïe, je me demandais pourquoi ma tête résonnait comme si je m'étais fait écrabouiller par un troupeau de rhinocéros ! »

Atsushi pouffa au sourire comique de Risa.

« Hé, je me suis vraiment inquiété, » déclara-t-il en tournant la tête sur le côté pour qu'elle ne le voie pas rougir.

Risa sourit et attira Atsushi à elle pour le câliner. Il ne protesta pas, fermant les yeux et enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille fine, content de l'avoir près de lui.

Otani s'écarta lentement pour frôler ses lèvres des siennes.

Risa sourit : « Tu te sens fiévreux, Otani ? »

Otani lui rendit son sourire, pouffa un brin et puis baissa sa tête pour l'embrasser de nouveau. A la surprise d'Otani, Risa tira son visage vers elle et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux à lui. Malgré son envie, Atsushi s'écarta.

« Risa, tu n'es pas totalement rétablie, » protesta Otani, bien que ses pensées ne fussent pas sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« Je n'ai pas fini de t'embrasser : est-ce que je dois venir te chercher ? » Susurra-t-elle en réponse.

Risa eut le plaisir de voir le visage d'Otani virer au rouge tomate à ses propos. Il l'embrassa une fois encore puis stoppa pour le bien de Risa.

« Espèce d'idiote, » chuchota amoureusement Otani.

Risa aurait été heureuse de rester ainsi pour l'éternité alors que les heures passaient dans un souffle.

**Note de la traductrice : Je sais que c'est court, mais soyez gentils vu que je penche plus pour l'art que pour l'écriture.**

**Merci de commenter pour que je m'améliore !**


End file.
